


Не-приказ

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши еще чунин, для лучшего понимания рекомендуется освежить в памяти Kakashi Gaiden





	Не-приказ

**Author's Note:**

> Какаши еще чунин, для лучшего понимания рекомендуется освежить в памяти Kakashi Gaiden

Йондайме выволакивает на себе из бара полубессознательного Джирайю.  
Картина, которую Какаши, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает каждый вечер. В военных действиях краткое временное затишье, и, похоже, что первому нравится проявлять заботу, отыскивая Джирайю по различным забегаловкам, а тот отрывается на полную катушку, зная, что его найдут и оттащат в гостиничный номер, в каком бы состоянии он ни был. Джирайя неизменно пьян и весел, если в сознании. Разница лишь в том, что он либо висит кулем на плече Йондайме, невнятно бормоча себе под нос, либо Минато поддерживает саннина, и они передвигаются, словно танцуя – два шага влево, шаг вперед и вправо, потом опять вбок... Идут медленно, но Желтая Молния никогда не жалуется и всегда отказывается от помощи, отсылая Какаши домой. Желтая луна как-то по-особенному масляно блестит на крышах домов, когда возвращаешься к себе в полном одиночестве.  
Сегодня все иначе. Возле двери ресторана молча и неподвижно стоят двое АНБУ, и вечерняя прогулка по Конохе двух ее сильнейших ниндзя отменяется. Хокаге ждут срочные дела.  
Йондайме, вываливаясь с Джирайей из дверей, просекает ситуацию сразу же, мрачнеет и машинально пытается выпрямиться. Но не может – саннин всем весом навалился на его плечо. Миг раздумья – и Йондайме находит взглядом терпеливо ждущего Какаши, неизменно сопровождающего его в ночных рейдах по кабакам.  
– Какаши, позаботься о Джирайе, – полупросит, полуприказывает Минато. Какаши нельзя приказывать в такой ситуации, слишком уж явно ревнует собственник Какаши ко времени, проводимого Минато со своим бывшим учителем, но подросток никогда не устоит перед его просьбой. Вот и теперь тот только молча кивает.  
Под укоризненными взглядами АНБУ Минато прислоняет Джирайю к столбу навеса, мигом скрывается в ресторане, который они только что покинули, возвращается с плошкой в руках и выплескивает воду оттуда на голову своего сенсея. Джирайя недовольно бурчит, моргает, размахивает руками, но потом уже прочно держится за столб и сам стоит на ногах, потряхивая головой и на глазах трезвея.  
Минато с облегчением вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Какаши. Какой недовольный! Всем своим видом показывает «Стыд и позор! Шиноби должен быть готов в любой момент отразить нападение врага и не позволять себе распускаться!».  
– Какаши, – тихо зовет Йондайме.  
Какаши, жестко смотрящий на Джирайю, который сам себе тихонько что-то мычит, поворачивает голову, белки глаз блестят при лунном свете.  
– Позаботься о нем. Пожалуйста. И не ссорься с ним, он нужен деревне, – быстро добавляет Минато, зная, что для Какаши этого будет достаточно. Точно. Недовольство на его лице смягчается до хмурого понимания. – Считай это миссией, – воодушевленно заканчивает, улыбаясь, Минато и срывается с места, запрыгивая на крышу. Легкий перестук черепицы, и тени-АНБУ следуют за ним.  
Лицо, на миг просветлевшее от улыбки Йондайме, возвращается к привычно-мрачному выражению, когда Какаши вновь разворачивается и твердым шагом подходит к сенсею своего сенсея.  
Джирайя высокий и тяжелый. Какаши едва достает ему до груди и уж точно не сможет перекинуть его через плечо, как это делает его наставник, когда ему нужно по-быстрому доставить к себе саннина.  
– А-а, ты уже здесь? Ну пошли, мой маленький помощник, – еле выговаривает Джирайя, отлипает от столба и пытается сделать несколько шагов.  
Так Какаши и думал.  
Его роста явно недостаточно, чтобы правильно поддерживать пьяного; все, что может сделать Какаши – обхватить саннина где-то в районе талии и изо всех сил мешать ему упасть. Все это напоминает процесс перемещения-перекатывания огромного бревна с двумя ногами, у каждой из которых свое представление о том, куда идти.  
Два квартала до гостиницы Джирайи кажутся Какаши чуть ли не днями пути. Джирайя качается то влево, то вправо, обдавая Какаши сивушными парами, жестикулирует, пытается что-то рассказать, что-то определенно скабрезное, но тот не слушает, сосредоточившись на конечной цели. Упереться в землю и выдержать очередной занос вбок. Заставить мужчину рядом пойти вперед, а не свернуть в этот «такой занятный переулок, я хочу туда». Обхватить посильнее за талию и удержать огромное тело от падения.  
Какаши весьма неприлично для ниндзя (глубоко и облегченно!) вздыхает, когда им навстречу выскакивает хозяин гостиницы, привлеченный шумом – Джирайя неоднократно пытается что-то спеть, но у него хорошая глотка и полное отсутствие слуха. Неодобрительные взгляды, кидаемые владельцем на саннина, когда они вдвоем с Какаши тащат его по скрипучей деревянной лестнице на второй этаж, в номер, на кровать, Какаши разделяет целиком и полностью, равно как и прощальное бурчание от двери «Совсем с ума сошли, этого типа парнишке проще убить, чем сюда в одиночку дотащить».  
Дверь хозяин захлопывает с мстительным хлопком, резкий звук будит какие-то чувства в саннине, и тот, пошатываясь, встает с кровати.  
– Эй, Какаши, пойдем еще выпьем!   
– Вам хватит.  
Джирайя не обращает ни малейшего внимания на эти слова и делает шаг к двери. Какаши встает у него на пути, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит взглядом «Только через мой труп».  
– Да ты что? – ненатурально возмущается Джирайя. – Да я тебя! Я хочу выпить и повеселиться! – Саннин качается, но его решение обойти Какаши твердо. – Мужчина всегда знает свою норму! Мне вот еще мало!  
Джирайя смотрит расфокусированным взглядом на стоящего перед ним Какаши и неожиданно добавляет:  
– Эге, ты ведь на меня похож! – Какаши фыркает от подобного, и саннин в доказательство протягивает руку к голове Какаши, к его волосам. Тот уворачивается, и дальнейшие движения напоминают ловлю мухи, где в роли мухи выступает прическа Какаши. С каждым движением риск, что Джирайя грохнется на пол, возрастает, и Какаши замирает на месте, рука Джирайи тут же вцепляется ему в волосы. – Вот, я же говорил, –радостно бурчит Джирайя. – Белые, как мои.  
Пьяная улыбка расползается на его губах.  
– Да ты вообще как я. Пойдем развлекаться вместе! – предлагает Джирайя, и Какаши нестерпимо хочется заткнуть этот глупый пьяный бред. Он поднимает руку, чтобы расцепить и убрать со головы пальцы саннина, мертвой хваткой держащие его за волосы, но покачивающийся саннин свободной рукой отбрасывает руку Какаши, теряет равновесие и – закономерный итог – падает.   
Какаши вскрикивает от боли, упав вместе с Джирайей, на Джирайю, потому что мужчина так и не отпустил зажатые пряди, и теперь Какаши кажется, что с него чуть не сняли скальп. Остро хочется убить этого пьянчугу, но слова сенсея звучат в ушах, и Какаши, стиснув зубы, обещает себе потерпеть еще чуть-чуть. Джирайя словно не замечает смены диспозиции: что его голова стукнулась о дощатый пол, едва промахнувшись мимо угла комода, что он валяется на полу в шаге от кровати, а на нем вынужденно лежит мелкий ученик его ученика.  
– Да, ты ничего, прямо как я. А мягкие какие... – с той же задумчивой интонацией бормочет саннин, ероша светлые волосы подростка. Какаши, наконец, поднимает руку и нажимает на нужную точку около запястья, пальцы мужчины разжимаются, выпуская волосы. – Ты чего?! – Большая рука саннина ложится на спину Какаши, прижимая, удерживая на месте. – Да ты чего, дурак! Давай повеселимся вместе! – Какаши дергается, вырываясь, и...  
Мир внезапно переворачивается.   
Джирайя подмял его, оказавшись сверху, и теперь прижимает руки Какаши к полу. Какаши замирает, ругая себя за то, что позабыл о реакции легендарных саннинов. Надо было сразу его вырубать...  
– А волосы мягкие-мягкие, как у девушки, – зацикленно повторяет Джирайя, блуждающим взглядом шаря по Какаши. – Да и вообще... Маленький такой, как девушка... Мягонький, наверное. – Какаши исхитряется пнуть Джирайю ногой, тот недовольно рычит и теперь окончательно укладывается на подростка, прижимая того к холодному полу. Одной рукой по-прежнему удерживая запястья Какаши, Джирайя проводит ладонью по его щеке, небрежно сдергивая маску. – Да, ух ты, точно... Как девушка... Наверное, ты везде такой же мягкий, а, Какаши?  
– Сенсей, отпустите меня, – как можно тверже говорит Какаши, в животе сворачивается неприятная холодная спираль. Насколько саннин соображает, что он сейчас делает?  
Похоже, Джирайе это, наоборот, понравилось.  
– Да, да, сенсей, назови меня еще раз так! – бормочет он, забираясь ладонью под рубашку Какаши и беззастенчиво лапая его живот. – О-о, чему я тебя только ни научу!  
Какаши выгибается всем телом, стараясь вырваться, врезать ногой по мужчине, но тот словно и не замечает, навалившись на него, всунув колено между ногами, непрестанно и невнятно что-то бормоча вроде «ах ты моя нежненький, ах ты мой гладенький...» Какаши не обращает внимания на его слова, он вырывается изо всех сил, в ушах нестерпимо шумит кровь, и только одна мысль «НЕТ!».  
Какаши может быть уже чунином и опытным шиноби, но даже опытный шиноби ничего не может поделать с саннином, кто тяжелее его в несколько раз, крупнее, навалился и придерживает его запястья и ноги.   
У Какаши мелькает слабая надежда, что бинт на бедре помешает стянуть с него штаны, но она не оправдывается – бинт легендарный саннин тоже рвет одной рукой, метательные звезды со звоном падают на пол.  
Другие надежды, что саннин остановится и прекратит, тоже не осуществляются.   
От боли Какаши широко раскрывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Джирайя, наоборот, шумно сопит, выдыхая «да... хорошо... да...» с каждым толчком. Какаши хватает на отвернуться, когда саннин пытается его поцеловать, и он так и лежит, повернув голову, пока с последним «да-а...» мужчина не обмякает на нем.  
Какаши лежит, боясь пошевелиться, отходя от боли. Санин не двигается, и Какаши отчаянным рывком выдергивает руки из ослабевшего захвата, моментально смыкая их на шее Джирайи, на болевых точках. Но минатовское «Он нужен деревне» всплывает в голове, и Какаши медлит, не нажимая. «Считай это миссией» заставляет разжать пальцы, и Какаши ненавидит себя, задыхаясь, оттого, что не может, не может пойти против этих слов.  
Он отпихивает с себя Джирайю, тот безвольно валится на спину, храпя, подставляя беззащитное горло, грудь, живот... Какаши отводит взгляд и пытается встать. В глазах пляшут черные звездочки, и Какаши не ходок в ближайшую неделю-две, но подняться у него получается. Он стоит, скрючившись, прислонившись к шершавой стене безликого номера, и, опомнившись, натягивает маску, хотя чем это сейчас может помочь, когда его штаны спущены до лодыжек, а по бедрам течет теплая кровавая струйка.  
Дрожащие пальцы не складываются в ими, но к тому времени, как Какаши удается собрать нужное количество чакры, пальцы слушаются уже достаточно, чтобы сплести лзюцу, которое переносит его в свою квартиру, где он падает на кровать, вцепляется зубами в подушку и из горла вырывается протяжный глухой вой, после чего подросток затихает и лежит, судорожно комкая покрывало и решая, что делать дальше. В неверном лунном свете от окна темная фигура кажется абстрактным пятном на кровати, а его волосы – причудливо упавшим бликом.

***

  
Хокаге возвращается в деревню через пять дней, вымотанный до предела схваткой с отрядом Скрытого Камня, численность которого оценили неправильно, с истощенной чакрой, и слова застревают у Какаши в горле. Особенно после того, как Йондайме безжизненным голосом сообщает, сколько шиноби они потеряли в этой схватке.   
У Какаши зажило быстрее, чем он думал. И все эти дни его никто не хватился, включая его команду, которая привыкла, что он перестает с ними общаться, когда рядом нет Йондайме, а Джирайя ни словом, ни полунамеком ни разу не упоминает о случившемся. Какаши думает, что тот, скорее всего, даже и не помнит. То, что произошло – мелочь на фоне текущей войны, урок для Какаши, и, в конце концов, никто ведь серьезно не пострадал? Все чувства, все эмоции можно проглотить, растворить в себе и сосредоточиться на главном – как бы тяжело ни было, он выполнил приказ Хокаге, своего учителя. Да. Воспринимать все надо именно так.  
То, что Какаши следующие полгода просыпается ночами от одного и того же кошмара, сам Какаши объясняет своим несовершенством как шиноби. Других последствий пьяная выходка Джирайи – не имеет.  
  
 **Правило № 25.** Шиноби никогда и никому не должен показывать слез. Он всегда обязан думать только о своей задаче, и сердце его должно быть вырезано из камня.


End file.
